theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Bofshever
Michael Bofshever (born October 12, 1950) played Robert Rios during Season 7 of The Shield. Biography and career Michael Bofshever was born in Brooklyn, New York. He studied acting with Michael Howard in New York City. Bofshever began his acting career in 1986 appearing in the show Kate & Allie. Through the 80's and 90's, he became a regular on television appearing in numerous shows like Hunter, Jake and the Fatman, Human Target (with Kirk Baltz), Star Tre: Deep Space Nine, Beverly Hills, 90210, Ally McBeal, Total Security, and Prey. In 1999, Bofshever became a regular on the show The Jersey, appearing in 56 episodes. He continued his steady work through the new millennium, appearing in shows like Any Day Now (with Gina Torres), The Agency, Six Feet Under, JAG, NYPD Blue, The West Wing, Desperate Housewives, 24, Breaking Bad, Private Practice, and Castle (with Stana Katic). Bofshever has also appeared in films like Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Blood In, Blood Out, Malice, Bye Bye Love, The Fan, Bruce Almighty, and United 93. Selected filmography * A Dog's Purpose (2017) * Shelter (2015) * Winter Light (2015) * Thirst (2014) * Losing Gracie (2012) * House Broken (2009) * United 93 (2006) * Dirty Deeds (2005) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * The Fan (1996) * Bye Bye Love (1995) * A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) * Malice (1993) * Blood In, Blood Out (1993) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) * Funny About Love (1990) * Baskstreet Dreams (1990) Television appearances * Scandal (2014) * Rake (2014) * Castle (2013) * Criminal Minds (2011) * Private Practice (2011) * Breaking Bad (2008-2010) * True Blood (2008-2009) * Lie to Me (2009) * The Shield (2007-2008) * Boston Legal (2007) * Cold Case (2007) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) * Desperate Housewives (2006) * The West Wing (2006) * NYPD Blue (2004) * The Jersey (1999-2004) * JAG (2003) * The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire (2003) * Dragnet (2003) * The Practice (1997-2003) * Strong Medicine (2002) * Six Feet Under (2002) * The Agency (2002) * 7th Heaven (2002) * Any Day Now (2001) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) * Millennium (1999) * Chicago Hope (1998) * Brooklyn South (1998) * Prey (1998) * Total Security (1997) * Ally McBeal (1997) * Crime of the Century (1996) * Tracey Takes On... (1996) * Diagnosis Murder (1996) * Night Stand (1996) * Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story (1996) * The Secret World of Alex Mack (1995) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1995) * Roswell (1994) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) * Civil Wars (1993) * Matlock (1993) * Human Target (1992) * A Private Matter (1992) * Nasty Boys (1990) * Jake and the Fatman (1990) * Dragnet (1990) * L.A. Law (1989) * Hunter (1988) * Doubletake (1988) * Kate & Allie (1986) External links * Michael Bofshever at the Internet Movie Database